Una mentira verde una esperanza azul & una vez
by Vielka B.H
Summary: "Muchos años han pasado desde la ultima vez que supimos de Star y Chico bestia, justo antes de que se fueran, ahora pienso en ellos más que nunca, en ver como dos personas se casan si estar enamoradas"...soy nueva espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

La lluvia caí en torneantes cantidades, las carpas se azotaban por los terribles vientos, más eso no impedía que los invitados disfrutara de la fiesta. Todos, alrededor de una pareja de novios, que bailaban su primer vals, reían y felicitaban a la tan feliz pareja. Los novios escondía sus ojos en antifaces negros, mientras que sus trajes, extrañamente, coincidían en el color: el negro y profundo negro, muchos se desconcertaron en ver a la novia asi, y más el sacerdote, el cual pego el grito en el cielo, más gracias a varias influencias, logro celebrarse la ceremonia. El banquete había comenzado excelente, más el tiempo les hizo una mala pasada, trayendo consigo las lluvias y vientos. El vals acabo y todos se acercaron a felicitar a los novios

-Felicidades Dick-Bruno se acerco a él y lo estrecho en un gran abrazo-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, escogiste a la mujer indicada, de carácter, además de muy bonita-el simplemente asintió y después de varias felicitaciones, se alejo de todos, hasta llegar a una habitación cerca de la carpa, se recargo en la pared y se aflojo la corbata y miro a través de un ventanal la fría y grotesca lluvia-Parece que el tiempo nos está castigando-la novia se acerco a él y también se recargo en la pared, a su lado, como estaría el resto de su vida, atada a él-No solo es el, también Cyborg y los demás

-Ellos no pueden siempre interferir, tomamos una decisión, no hay marcha atrás-apretaron sus puños y se miraron unos minutos, hasta fundirse en un abrazo. Estuvieron asi unos minutos, hasta que decidieron salir, caminaron lentamente, hasta que una mujer, los hizo detenerse-Vengan, el grupo ya llego y todos están esperando por ustedes-Karen los tomo de la mano y los lanzo levemente a la pista-Vamos, demuestren que están _felices_ por su boda y de haberse casado _con quien querían_-ambos la miraron ceñudos al entender el doble significado, el grupo, cubiertos por una máscara de sonrisas extravagantes, hasta un punto macabro, cantaban y reían al son de la tonada. Todos comenzaron a bailar, el grupo era perfecto, la solista con una voz angelical, mientras el vocalista, cantaba con sentimiento y comedia-No pudieron hacer mejor elección-Dick asintió ante el comentario de un amigo.

Las horas transcurrieron hasta que el grupo se acomodo y la voz de la solista resonó por el micrófono-Esta es una nueva canción, una balada, espero sea de su agrado-todos se acomodaron, la solista sobre un banco y el vocalista, tomo una guitarra, una chica se puso a su lado, mientras otro chico al lado de la solista.

_That's how much I love you  
>That's how much I need you<br>And I can't stand ya  
>Must everything you do make me wanna smile<br>Can I not like it for awhile_

Ambos novios decidieron irse cada quien por su lado, _**el **_se sentó en la mesa principal, mientras _**ella**_ tomo asintiendo cerca del escenario, cada uno con una copa, la respectivamente de su anterior brindis, la de **ell**a, decía un grabado **él** mientras que la de **él**, decía un grabado **ella.**

**No.. but you won't let me  
>You upset me girl, then you kiss my lips<br>All of a sudden I forget that I was upset  
>Can't remember what you did<strong>

_Well I hate it  
>You know exactly what to do<br>So that I can't stay mad at you  
>For too long, that's wrong<em>

**Girl, I hate it  
>You know exactly how to touch<br>So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
>So I despise that I adore<strong>

_And I hate how much I love you boy  
>I can't stand how much I need you<br>And I hate how much I love you boy  
>But I just can't let you go<em>**  
><strong>_And I hate that I love you so.._

**And you completely know the ****powe**r** that you have  
>The only one that makes me laugh<strong>

_Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage  
>of the fact that I<br>Love you beyond the reason why  
>And it just ain't right<em>

**And I hate how much I love you girl  
>I can't stand how much I need you<br>And I hate how much I love you girl  
>But I just can't let you go<br>And I hate that I love you so**

_**One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
>And your kiss won't make me weak<br>But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
>So you'll probably always have a spell on me<strong>_

**El **se quito su máscara, revelando a un hombre de cabellos negros, con una piel bronceada, junto a unos ojos hermosos color carmín, su sonrisa era falsedad transmitida, mientras sus ojos demostraban una tristeza y desolación, junto a un amor expresado en los versos.

_That's how much I love you  
>How much I need you<br>That's how much I need you  
>That's how much I love you<br>That's how much I need you_

**Ella** soltó su máscara, dejándola botada en suelo, junto a su dona, que revelo un hermoso cabello rojo, junto a un prendedor desgastado, peor muy brillante, sus ojos verdes Esmeralda, translucían una desesperación con las palabras, sus manos danzaban queriendo expresar tanto en tampoco tiempo. Su sonrisa opaca se oculto entre sus cabellos al agachar la mirada….

_**And I hate that I love you so—**_

…y sus ojos humedecidos por las lagrimas, veían al novio con profunda tristeza, ambos cerraron, mientras **él**, miraba y perforaba a la novia de vestido negro, sus ojos y entrelazaron sus manos…

_And I hate how much I love you boy  
>I can't stand how much I need you<br>And I hate how much I love you boy  
>But I just can't let you go<br>And I hate that I love you so  
>And I hate that I love you so.. <em>_so.._

…en una promesa silenciada, una promesa de apoyo y cariño, las ultimas cuerdas sonaron, seguidos de dos sonidos estruendosos: los novios rompieron su copas, ante la sorpresa de detector la identidad de los cantantes-Esta fue nuestra última canción, esperamos allá sido de su agrado asi como fue el nuestro-todos se levantaron y las parejas aplaudían-¿Podrías cantar otra canción?-una pequeña niña de 6 años, de cabellos azulados y ojos azules la miro con cara de borrego a medio degollar-Pero no creo…

-Por favor, cantas muy bien-Bruno se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombre, más **ella** retiro su mano y miro a la niña-¿Cuál quieres?-la niña estuvo meditando un rato, hasta que trono los dedos y la miro sonriente-**Mi vestido azul**-se entumeció ante la propuesta-¿No crees que es algo…melancólica para una boda?

-No me importa, yo la quiero-soltó un suspiro-Además, tu vestido es azul-señalo su vestido straple, a juego con las zapatillas plateadas y un listón azul es su cuello-Esta bien, les diré a mis amigos am…

-Star-la miro un poco confundida, pero luego se acerco a los demás. Después de unos minutos, **ella** se sentó en la orilla del escenario, mientras **el **tomaba una guitarra, dos más le acompañaron: el del bajo y el baterista-Bien, aquí les estoy molestando otro rato más, ya que la pequeña Star…am

-Star Grayson-respondio otro invitado-Bueno la pequeña Star me pido entonar otra canción más, es de un grupo llamado Floriencta, se llama mi vestido azul, espero sea de su agrado

_Y yo te voy a esperar_

_Y no me voy a pintar_

_Yo se que te gusto mucho _

_Cuando me ves natural_

_Y llegare tan puntal_

_No quiero perder más tiempo_

_Cada segundo que pasa _

_Es un beso que te resto_

Sus ojos se cerraron, mientras los recuerdos galopaban en su mente y calaban su corazón

_Me pondré le vestido azul_

_Que se te gusta más_

_Dejare mi pelo suelto_

_Para que baile en el viento_

_Y en nuestra esquina de siempre_

_El aire se ah perfumado_

_Porque en todas las ventanas_

_El amor se está asomando_

Star saco a bailar al novio, bajo la mirada de **ella**, la pequeña lo abraza fuertemente, mientras **el** la abrazaba de la misma manera

_Pero no vino, nunca no llego_

_Y mi vestido azul se me arrugo_

_Y esta esquina no es mi esquina_

_Y este amor ya no es mi amor_

_Pero no vino nunca, no llego_

_Y yo jamás sabré lo que paso_

_Me fui llorando despacio_

_Me fui dejando el corazón _

**El** miro a la novia de negro, que se acerco a la niña y también comenzó a bailar con ella, Star abrazaba a los dos y esa palabras, salidos de sus inocentes labios…

_Y me robaste la esquina_

_Y me queda tan perdida_

_A donde vuelan mis sueños_

_A un callejón sin salida_

-Papá, Mamá…los quiero

_Y me quite mi vestido _

_Que tanto te gustaba_

_Total me siento desnuda_

_Total ya no siento nada_

…los mato lentamente, dolorosamente…y felizmente

_Pero no vino, nunca no llego_

_Y mi vestido azul se me arrugo_

_Y esta esquina no es mi esquina_

_Y este amor ya no es mi amor_

_Pero no vino nunca, no llego_

_Y yo jamás sabré lo que paso_

_Me fui llorando despacio_

_Me fui dejando el corazón _

…

Se levanto del escenario y comenzó a balancease, poniendo el ritmo y todos siguiéndole el paso

_Pero no vino, nunca no llego_

_Y mi vestido azul se me arrugo_

_Y esta esquina no es mi esquina_

_Y este amor ya no es mi amor_

_Pero no vino nunca, no llego_

_Y yo jamás sabré lo que paso_

_Me fui llorando despacio_

_Me fui dejando el corazón _

_-Y __**él**__ no vino nunca…no llego,dijo, soltando dos lágrimas rebeldes-_

Los cantantes, se fueron directamente de ahí, sin despedirse de nadie, Star trato de alcanzar a la mujer, más 4 niños le impidieron el paso-Permiso

-¿Para que la buscas?, ¿Quién eres?-un niño de cabellos negros y ojos azules le impedía el paso, su mirada fría y dura la examinaba-Quiero saber cómo se llama

-No te interesa su nombre-el otro niño, de iguales rasgos, salvo por sus ojos esmeraldas, la miraba sonriente, pero duramente-Claro que sí, me gusta como canta y quiero que venga en mi cumpleaños

-No podrá niña, ella jamás te volverá a ver-Star miro a la niña y se cayó al verla, pese a la corta edad, era alguien muy hermosa, de ojos azules azules como el mar, más claro que el otro niño, su cabello negro azabeche largo hasta la espalda era ondulado y una diadema adornaba su cabecita-Pues le diré a mi papi que me deje verla

-Tu papi no te ayudara-una rubio de ojos carmines la miro, se veía inocente y tranquila, a lo que Star aprovecho y la empujo al frio suelo-Pues ya verás que sí, mi papi me consigue todo lo que quiero-la iba a volver a empujar, hasta que una mano detuvo su brazo-Eres igual a tu madre, se aprovecha de las personas indefensas y nobles

-Padre-el niño de ojos azules asintió con la cabeza y ayudo a la niña a levantarse, y la abrazo protectoramente-Vámonos niños-**ella** llego y miro a Star-Star debo irme, adiós

-¿Cuale s tu nombre?-ella la miro un poco confusa pero luego sonrió-Tus padres saben mi nombre

-Y no es de tu incumbencia

-¿Y tu quien eres niñita?

-Su hija niñita-Star la miro asombrada-Mira Star ella es mi hija Mari, mi hijo Drake y mi hijo Robín, y ella es mi ahijada Luna-los niños le sacaron la lengua, salvo Luna-Ya suban al coche

-¿Y tu amigo como se llama?

-…**él**se llama **Garfield**

**-**¿**Y tú**?-la mujer vio como los padres de la niña se acercaban, se dio la vuelta y cuando llego a la puerta, se giro en su hombro-Antes me llamaban igual que a ti, pero ahora me llaman de otra forma

-¿Cuál?-sus padres llegaron detrás de ella, esperando ansioso el nombre-…ahora a **ella **le llaman **Kori**-exclamo Garfield, mientras cerraba la puerta, dejando a **EL** y a **ELLA** adonados-¿Starfire?

-¿Chico Bestia?

-¿Sus amigos de la infancia?

-Eran más que sus amigos Star-Cyborg o **Victor** la tomo en brazos-Era más que **amigos**… ¿Verdad Robín y Raven?-Victor con la niña, entro a la fiesta, dejando a los novios en la miseria…**ellos** si vinieron después de todo…después de 8 años de olvidados.


	2. Chapter 2

Buneo de ante mano les gradesco que se hallan tomado la molestia de leer lo que escribo, les agradezco y bueno tambien voy a resolver algunas dudas

1.-: Los que se casaron fueron Dick (Robín) y Richelle (Raven)

2.-: Tienen una hija llamado Star

3.-: Los que fueron a tocar eran Garfield (Chico Bestia) y Kori (Starfire)

Bueno creo que esas son todas las aclaracione,s si me falto algo más avisenme y con gusto se las clarare, muchas gracias y aqui el segundo capitulo ^^, disculpen si la historia no va de acuerdo a lo de la serie, es que yo apenas comienzo con está categoría, yo voy más al anime y a HP (Harry Potter: 100% Harmony :D), de nuevo gracia sy disculpas

* * *

><p>Los bullidos y gritos se escuchaban por todo el estadio, saltaban y reían, o lloraban por la impotencia, todos, sin excepción, mostraban sentimientos al ver a esa hermosa mujer cantando, bailando y haciendo pasar un buen momento. Muchos de los presentes, sabía que aquella chica de 16 años tenía una carrera por delante, no solo en música y danza, también en el modelaje, pues se escultural cuerpo, heredado de su madre, le favorecía mucho, su cabello negro, la hacía parecer una hermosa ninfa griega. El último sonido ceso y la función acabo.<p>

En los camerinos, la cantante entro con un gran ramo de rosas, donde su familia la esperaba-Excelente presentación Mari

-Gracias hermano

-Bien bien Drake, voy yo

-Robín, volviste-se acerco a él y lo abrazo llorando-No podía olvidarme del cumpleaños de mi hermanita-le beso la cabeza y la acuno-Te quiero pequeña traviesa

-Yo te quiero a ti estúpido extremistas-las risas llegaron-Feliz cumpleaños Mari

-Gracias cuñadita-le dio unos codazos y un sonrojo adorno las lagrimas de Luna-Por cierto Mari, ¿Cómo fue el concierto?-todos se sentaron, mientras Robín cargaba a Luna y la abrazaba-Bien, las canciones nuevas les fascinaron… ¿Y mi mamá y mis padrinos?-las miradas se posaron en Drake-Mamá sigue enferma Mari…ella te manda muchos saludos y que a perdones por no estar contigo-Mari asintió un poco triste-Ella…¿va a morir cierto?-se acerco a una mesita, donde un gran marco reposaba, se encontraba ella, con un vestido morada, con detalles en plata, donde la falta estaba levanta de un lado, con una rosa, y la tela lisa se partía en dos en diagonal, el corset adornado con pedrería, a su lado, se encontraban sus hermanos mayores, su padrino y su querida madre, con sus hermosos cabellos rojos y ojos esmeraldas, con su cabello recogido en una cebolla, dejando unos mechoncitos rizados: era su fiesta de XV´S años y solo faltaba _**el**_-El doctor dice que tal vez no sobreviva para dentro de dos meses…Mari

-Lo buscaremos…buscaremos a ese…hombre y le diremos la verdad-miro a su hermano mayor, el cual reflejaba un odio y aberración, y Luna solo lo abrazaba-Solo iré yo…se como acercarme-la puerta sonó y Mari sonrió-¿recuerdan a la mocosa caprichosa? La de la boda a la que acompañamos a mamá-todos asintieron-Pues, ¿Cómo crees que reacciones, si su ídolo, resultara ser su media hermana?-Luna sonrió-Mari, todo lo tenias fríamente calculado-Mari saco su lengua e hizo el signo de paz-Soy genial-se acerco a la puerta y la abrió con una sonrisa-Valla tu eres Star y vienes… ¡¿Vienes con tu familia?-su sonrisa desapareció la ver a Star Grayson, con sus padres y otro señor-¡Eres Mari Terrison!-se abalanzo a ella, causando el disgusto de Star-Espera espera, no estés de loca chica-los dejo entrar, mientras Drake y Luna trataban de evitar un homicidio por parte de Robín-Bien… ¿Qué demonios hacen ellos aquí?-señalo a los padres de la chica-Bueno, mi papi no me quería dejar venir sola

-Como somos unos borrachos drogadictos

-Querida hermana-la pequeña familia se fijo en la presencia de los demás-Creo que no deberías ser asi con la gente…humilde

-Robín-Luna se paro frente a él-Sera mejor que nos vallamos, Drake, Karina te espera afuera y mi hermano también, al parecer querían platicar de algo importante respecto a mi tía-Star se encogió-Mira niña, ahora no es un buen momento como para que venga tus padres, el concurso decía: un día con Mari, ósea yo, junto a su fan, únicamente…ósea sin colas

-Deberías ser más respetuosa

-Ella es tu ¿madre?-Star asintió-Pero…bueno, ella si es bonita chica tu para nada, y él es tu padre

-Y el es mi abuelo

-Valla-se sentó en el suelo-Se comieron la torta antes del receso ¿verdad?-Star la miro ceñuda-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?-Mari la miro y soltó un suspiro-Primero, debo ir a ver a mi hermano mayor

-¿Son tus hermanos?, ¿Drake Terrison, el mejor jugador de tenis y Robín Terrison, el mejor motociclista y corredor de carreras de Norteamérica?-sus ojos brillaron y junto sus manos-Si, esos son mis dos locos y estúpidos hermanos mayores

-¿Robín?, ¿Por qué ese nombre?

-¿Cuál es su nombre señora?-les indico la cama para que los 4 se sentaran-Richelle Grayson

-Muy bien Rich, ese nombre ni siquiera sé porque se lo puso mamá, creo que por el bastardo de mi padre

-¿No vives con tu papá?

-No amm…

-Dick

-No Dick, el bastardo solo jugó con mi madre-se alzo de hombros-Hombres, quien los entiende, pero supuestamente por eso, mi hermano mayor su nombre es por el bastardo, mi segundo hermano, asi le puso mi padrino y a mí por mi abuela paterna

-¿Y porque no buscas a tu papá y le pides una explicación?-Mari miro a Richelle y después suspiro-Mimados-se alzo y se paro frente al acompañante de la familia, se acerco mucho y después se prenso al cuello-¡Hola papá! ¿Cómo estás?, ¿bien?, pues nosotros no tan bien, es que como dejaste botada a mi mamá embarazada a los 15 años, pues digamos que no hemos sido muy felices, asi que me trague mi orgullo para buscarte, aunque el que me debería de buscar eres tu pero, gente tan prehispánica, piensa que los hijos debemos dar nuestro brazos a torcer, pero bueno que más da, ¿Y que ha sido de de ti?, ¿estás casado? ¡Oh! Pues ya que, me gustaría conocer a mi otra familia por la cual nos abandonaste… ¿Ya entendiste chiquita?-la cara de felicidad de Mari cambio a una de sarcasmo-No seas tonta, no me refería a eso. Supongo que al menos debes saber cómo se llama

-Más o menos, pero no quisiera hablar de eso, además…mi madre ah sido muy buena ocupando ambos papeles, de madre y padre…bueno –se levanto y tomo a Star-Dejan a su hija en buenas manos ya pueden…-la puerta se abrió y por ella entro un hombre de cabellos negros, bronceado y ojos carmín-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

-La…señorita vino con cola-se volvió a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Padrino

-Vete Mari-su semblante era serio y neutro, mientras los demás adultos lo miraban algo incómodos-Vete

-Pero

-Anda hija, vete-la abrazo protectoramente y le dio una caja envuelta en papel rojo-Feliz cumpleaños-le tomo la cara y le beso la frente-¡Gracias!-lo abrazo y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla-¿Ves?, para que quiero al bastardo de mi padre, si mi madre y mi padrino me han ayudado a superarlo-le guiño un ojo y el señor rio fuertemente-¿De qué te ríes Garfield?

-Tu ahijada y sus ocurrencias Mayra-una hermosa rubia de ojos azules, con una mantita color verde en brazos apareció-Madrina, pequeño Victor

-Sh, está dormido amor, no lo despiertes

-Pensé que me esperarías-Mayra se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios-Saliste con demonio, me dejaste preocupada, Mari, tus hermanos preguntan por ti, creo que quieren ver algo de la fiesta de hoy

-Etas bien, ¿me acompañas Star?-Star asintió y ambas salieron-¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?

-Garfield, no te exaltes-Bruno decidió tomar la palabra-No pensaba que la ídolo de mi nieta tendría relación con ustedes

-¿Piensas?, porque no lo parece

-El que nunca pensó fuiste tú chico animal-ambos se pusieron frente a frente-Calma, por favor, ¿les parece si hablamos mañana?

-¿Terra?-Richelle miro a Mayra y luego a Garfield-Cambie mi nombre, por seguridad de mi familia

-Después de lo que nos inculparon a Kori y a mí, hemos tenido que estar ocultos como ratas asquerosas

-Ustedes mismos se pusieron en esa situación

-Cállate Dick, que nadie te está hablando

-Por favor, Dick, Bruno, Garfield, no es el momento para discutir sobre eso-más todos la ignoraron-¿Star tuvo hijos?

-No es de su incumbencia…Mayra, ve con los demás y adelántense, dile a Robín que me deje su auto

-Pero amor…-Garfield la miro severamente y ella callo-Esta bien, no hagas tonteras-le dio un beso en la mejilla-Adiós campeón-se acerco a la mantita y descubrió a su 4° hijo, de cabellos rubios y ojos carmín y beso su coronilla-Adiós, un gusto volverlos a ver-cuando abandono la habitación todos quedaron sumidos en un silencio-No creí que aun sintieras algo por ella

-Aprendí a amarla después de que me mandaras al demonio…Star solo estará en una fiesta, por el cumpleaños de los chicos-dijo suavizando su tono de voz-Les diría que sería un gusto tenerlos, pero estaría mintiendo, solo removerían cicatrices y digamos que Kori no está en un buen estado como para tener su visita, pueden pasar por ella como a las 12 de la noche, en nuestra casa, o yo la paso a dejar

-Preferiría que la pasaras a dejar a nuestra casa

-Como quieras Dick, con permiso-cuando ya estaba fuera del cuarto, Richelle lo alcanzo-¿Por qué?

-…me amargaba por todo lo que me hiciste Raven, no tuviste compasión de mí, lo preferiste a él-Garfield le tomo la cara y junto su frente con la de ella-Yo…lo siento

-El sentirlo no basta, no cura las heridas, ni las mías ni las de Starfire, que fue la que más sufrió

-…los tuvo sola-Garfield le acaricio su cabello largo-Con uno es difícil, imagínate con 3, al principio no quería la ayuda de nadie, se aparto de Terra, de Más y menos, de mi…pero poco después, Veloz pudo convencerla para que regresara a New York, nunca supimos donde estuvo

-¿Por qué no le dijo a Robín?

-Ustedes ya estaban comprometidos y supimos que estabas embarazada…no tenía caso decirles, Robín dejo en claro el poco cariño que le tenía…lo mejor será no volver a encontrarnos, para evitar problemas-Richelle no lo soltó, más tomo su cara y junto sus labios con los de él. Garfield al principio no respondió, pero luego comenzó a responderle, abrazándola con fuerza. Los segundos se fueron haciendo eternos para ambos, hasta que un sonido los separo-Luna…-Luna y Robín, junto a Mayra, estaban en el pasillo-Hija-Luna estaba con la cabeza de lado, ocultándola con su cabello, más no evitaba el paso de las lagrimas-Garfield, tenemos un problema

-Mamá cayó en coma-al momento Garfield se aparto de Richelle y tomo por los hombros a Robín-¡¿Qué demonios le paso?

-No lo sabemos, de un momento a otro, su corazón comenzó a latir muy lentamente y cayó en coma-Robín tenía sus ojos lagrimosos, Garfield lo abrazo-Hija, Luna escucha…

-No quiero escucharte, me adelanto-sin más salio corriendo-Creo que debería hablar con ella

-No cariño, lo mejor será que la dejemos sola, debe pensar las cosas…si me disculpan, deje a Victor con una chica-se dio la vuelta, limpiándose la discreta lagrima que escurría-Lo siento Richelle, debo atender el problema…vamos hijo-Robín sollozaba en su hombro, bajo la mirada de Richelle-Richelle ¿Qué pasa?

-Dick, disculpa pero tal vez tendrás tú que pasar por Star, Kori se puso un poco mal

-Se está muriendo-se escucho en un leve susurro-Hijo…

-¡Mi madre se está muriendo!-Robín interrumpió a Garfield-¿Qué le paso a Star?

-Nada de tu incumbencia Dick, problemas familiares…adiós-ambos se fueron-Dick…tengo que hablar contigo-ambos se miraron y asintieron-Bruno, tu ve a la casa, con Victor y los demás, te alcanzaremos luego-Bruno asintió, sintiendo algo raro en su pecho, que lo hacía arrepentirse de todo el daño que hizo hace 16 años.

Dentro de un hospital, se encontraban algunos periodistas esperando noticias de la famosa cantante Kori Terrison, puesto que su salud está en estado crítico-Aun lado, cuando acabe de ver a mi madre les daré la información que pueda-algunos asintieron y se fueron, conocían a esa familia y sabia que siempre les regalaba un tiempo para sus preguntas-Más parecen que esta por preocupación

-Lo sé Raúl-él era el hermano menor de Luna, de cabellos negros y ojos azules –Señorita Terrison, ya pueden pasar, solo no hagan mucho ruido

-Gracias doctora-ambos entraron-Mamá-Kori Terrison, se encontraba postrada en su cama, con muchos aparatos conectados a su delicado cuerpo, su palidez era notoria y su delgadez iba en aumento-Mamá…mamita, ¿Por qué te paso esto?-se hinco junto a la cama y acaricio su cabeza-Mari, tranquila, todo estará bien, ya veras, mi tía pronto volverá a sonreír y a cantar para nosotros-Raúl la abrazo de los hombros-Raúl tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que ella también nos abandone

-No lo hará-se sentó junto a ella y ambos comenzaron a rezar. Tras una media hora, Mari abrió los ojos y observo un cristal, que se comenzaba a empañar por la lluvia que comenzaría-¿Qué es eso?-en él se hallaban unos extraños símbolos-Mari, empáñalos

-¿Cómo?

-Bosteza mira-se acerco a la venta y bostezo liberando el aire caliente, dejando a la vista letras y símbolos extraños-Dios, que será eso

-No lo sé, lo mejor será hablarle a mamá o a mi papá-cuando se dirigieron a la puerta, la maquina a la que estaba conectada Kori, comenzó a sonar con rapidez-¡Mamá!-unos ojos esmeraldas se abrieron y el cuerpo de Kori se levanto de golpe-Mari, hija

-Mamá-se lanzo a sus brazos y soltó unas cuantas lágrimas delicadas-Mari, cariño…feliz cumpleaños…pero necesito, antes de la fiesta, que me lleves a ver a alguien con urgencia

-Pero te tienen que dar de alta tía

-No puedo entretenerme Raúl-se desprendió de su hija y con la bata del hospital, desconectándose de los aparatos, abrió al ventana y salio por ella con una gran velocidad-*Tanto sin sentir el viento en mi cara…Kori te estás volviendo una vieja sentimental*…Robín-se detuvo al ver a ese hombre que le dio ilusiones y le trajo desgracias, pasear con su "esposa"-Pero ya no más Robín, esta será la ultimas vez que te pida algo-aumento su paso, llegando en unos minutos a su antiguo hogar, se adentro por una ventana de la torre "T", sus pies descalzos tocaron el frio suelo y de un reflejos s e sostuvo de algo antes de caer-Estoy débil…pero debo seguir, mi familia está en riesgo-reunió fuerzas y comenzó a caminar, hasta que en las escales encontró una figura conocida-¿Star?

-Ahora me dicen Kori, Cyborg-este corrió a abrazarla y cargarla con gran entusiasmo-¡Hasta que te dignas a ver a tu viejo amigo descarada!

-Eh estado muy ocupado amigo, tuve muchos problemillas y tenía que solucionarlos

-¿Y no me buscaste para que te ayudara?... ¿Qué clase de problemas?-ambos caminaron hasta el gran sillón, testigos de tantos momentos melancólicos, pero felices para Kori-*Aquí fue…aquí comenzaron mis lucecitas*…Cyborg, cuando yo me fui de aquí, junto con Chico Bestia…yo…-lo miro y las lagrimas regresaron a sus ojos-Star, dímelo, vamos pequeña

-…yo me fui de aquí, con 1 mes y medio de embarazo, me fui estando embarazada de Robín-sus manos fueron directo a su vientre, donde albergo a sus preciados tesoros-¡¿Qué?

-Pensaba decírselos, pero bueno…paso eso y Chico Bestia se ofreció para ayudarme con mis hijos

-¿Hijos?, ¿Cuántos son?-Star lo miro con la sonrisa que la cauterizaba además de un gran brillo de felicidad-Trillizos, tuve dos varones y una pequeña-Cyborg no cavia en su asombro-¡¿Y dejaste que Robín se casara sin saber de ellos?, ¿¡En qué demonios pensabas Star!, ¡Debiste sufrir mucho!, ¿¡Cuantos años tenias!, 14 como mínimo, que inconsciente de tu parte

-Lo sé Cyborg, y no sabes de lo que me arrepiento, pude morir en el parto, o aun peor, mis bebés-Star estaba abrazándose asi misma al recordar lo horrible que fue ese momento de angustia y dolor-Chico Bestia fue de ayuda

-De mucha, al principio me reusé a su ayuda, por miedo de que le dijeran a Robín, no lo quería cerca de mis hijos, pero después acepte la ayuda de Veloz, o Malcome como antes lo llamábamos, todos ellos fueron un gran soporte, y más Malcome…-se paro y se recargo en el respaldo del sillón-…sentía algo por mí, y me dio apoyo para criar a mis hijos, gracias a él, no resintieron la ausencia de su verdadero padre y Malcome me ayudo a cerrar la heridas de mi corazón, al igual que Terra con Chico Bestia…cuando los niños cumplieron un año, Terra quedo embarazada de Chico bestia y se casaron, fue una niña y el pusieron Luna, después, al año, nació el segundo Raúl, y a los 4, su otro hijo Max, y hace poco tuvieron otro hijo, que le pusieron Victor-Star cruzo miradas con Cyborg-En tu honor, Garfield dice que fue por conmemorar el nombre de un gran guerrero…sin embargo…cuando mis hijos cumplieron 3 años, me case con Malcome, me ayudo mucho y jamás me obligo a algo que yo no quisiera, lo hicimos para poder darle un apellido respetable a mis hijos, la familia Terrison fue muy amable

-¿Te acostaste con el Star?

-…mi amor por Robín jamás morirá querido amigo, nunca me toco, nunca dejare de ser la mujer de Robín, y eso es frustrante, el saber que cuando Malcome me besaba o lo intentábamos, el recuerdo de las noches en que tomaba mi cuerpo y hacíamos el amor, llegaban y destruían todo, Malcome, me imagino harto de eso, consiguió un amante

-Bastardo, todavía que te dignas a darle una oportunidad-Star rio-Digamos que yo le fui infiel desde antes, al imaginarme a Robín y no a mi "marido", me amaba, pero el sexo era algo que debía pasar con él, y nunca lo lográbamos, supongo que su abstinencia tubo su límite…el punto es que esa mujer tuvo un hijo suyo y yo lo crie, pues la madre falleció…pero-sus pierna fallaron y cayó al suelo-Cuando fuimos a tocar a la boda, tuvimos una pelea, y por descuidados, tuvimos un accidente…¡Malcome murió protegiéndome!-sus sollozos salieron al descargar la culpabilidad que sentía-Tranquila, shsh, no te sientas asi

-Fue horrible, con su último aliento me dijo que me amaba y yo… ¡jamás pase de decirle un te quiero!...su hijo, ese hermoso bebé que comencé a amar como un hijo mío…también murió, aun recuerdo sus sollozos de dolor por el metal incrustado en su cuerpecito, ¡Dios Victor necesite tanto a Robín! ¡Mis hijos igual!...y luego empeoro todo, al año enferme y a eso vine precisamente-tomo las manos de su amigo y las aferro a las suyas-Promete que si muero, cuidaras de mis hijos, prométemelo y júrame que me ayudaras sin rechistar y me obedecerás-este asintió-"S" está vivo, busca a Star, la sangre de un demonio corre por sus venas, una criatura que hace mucho fue dormida y reencarno en ella-Victor estaba sorprendido a más no poder-Victor, ellos, todos ellos están en peligro, los busca, los quiere, pero yo sé cómo pararlo, necesito que me ayudes a buscar algo, algo para sellarlo, el no muere, solo se bloquea su ciclo de vida y…

-Si sabes cómo, ¿para que necesitas a Victor?

-…Robín-Star se paro y lo miro con cara seria-Esto no es contigo, nadie pidió tu opinión…terminaremos luego-antes de que flotara, Robín fue hasta ella y la tomo del brazo-¿No crees que debemos charlar Kori?

-Conmigo no tienes que charlar nada, yo ni siquiera sé quién eres tú

-No juegues con migo, quiero explicaciones sobre Mari, Robín y Drake-Star se tenso y eso hizo sonreír a Robín-Ellos no tienen ninguna relación contigo

-¿Quieres apostar?

-No seas imbécil, ellos tiene un padre que falleció, y lo reconocerán como tal, no a un farsante que solo juega con los demás

-No me provoques

-Tú no me provoques, te quiero lejos de mis hijos

-También son los míos-Star lo miro y después poso su mirada en Raven-Dejaron de serlo en el momento que me traicionaste Robín-le tiro una bofetada-Nos vemos Victor, cuando quieras serás bienvenido en mi casa, los niños anhelan ver al gran Cyborg-se despido con una mano y salió flotando-No debiste enfrentarla de esa forma

-Robín, Raven, tal parece que ellos salieron adelante…y no se amargaron como ustedes-Victor se acerco a Richelle-Tu padre está vivo, ¿Cómo es posible?

-No lo sé, debería estar muerto

-Nos engañaste, los hiciste sufrir por nada, ¡Les arruinaste la vida a tres personas inocentes!

-¡Ya lo sé!, ¡Lo eh comprobado, no necesito más leña en el fuego!

-…arréglalo, ayuda a Star y a los demás

-¿Cómo los ayudamos?, no querrán colaborar con nosotros…esos días acabaron

-Ustedes los acabaron Dick, ustedes solitos se arruinaron la vida, ¿En qué diablos pensaban cuando se acostaron?, ¿No pensaron o qué?-Victor los dejo solos, mientras cada uno, pensaba en todo lo que perdió-*Garfield estaría casado con migo, sus hijos serian los míos…le puso el nombre que yo quería ponerle a nuestra primera hija, cuando lo bese, pude sentir ese amor de años atrás…lo que gane en años, lo perdí en minutos, es fácil perder que ganar*-Richelle se sentó en el sillón pensando en aquel beso-*3, tuvo 3 y jamás me busco para pedirme ayuda, se prohibió el volver amar por mi recuerdo…Star, mi Star, ¿Qué hice con esa familia que nos prometíamos cada amanecer?, Cuando despertabas en mis brazos, con tu cara angelical y tu sonrisa tan bella, lo perdí, lo perdí todo en una sola noche, les arruine la vida a mis hijos, los obligue a crearse una fantasía, donde su padre es alguien más*-sus puños se apretaron y comenzó a maldecir todo lo que sucedió hace 16 años, miro a Richelle y sus miradas se conectaron-Vamos a buscarla Robín, es nuestra culpa, no solucionamos el problema lo empeoramos, y lo peor, nos borraros nuestros mismo sueños

-Lo único bueno de todo esto es Star-Richelle asintió-Aunque, no hemos sido buenos padres Robín y lo debes aceptar

-No empieces, le hemos dado todo pese a que no es producto de amor Raven

-La hemos malcriado Robín acéptalo, nunca puedes decirle que no

-No, no puedo Raven, me da miedo que nos odie cuando sepa la verdad

-Déjaselo al tiempo

-Le eh dejado muchas cosas, y ninguna ha podido solucionar…Raven, debemos comenzar con el divorcio

-Bruno no estará muy contento, pero es lo mejor, debemos ponerle un fin a esta farsa…

-¿Crees que tengamos una oportunidad con ellos?-Richelle lo miro y sonrió irónicamente-Tu si, Malcome murió, pero, Terra se caso con él, y le dio una familia, lo que el anhelaba

-Peor te ama a ti, lo sé pro como te beso

-Lo dañe, le dije lo que más le dolía…Robín, vamos por Star, debemos hablar con ella de una vez-una vez que salieron de la torre, se dirigieron a la casa de los Terrison.

La residencia Terrison, era una gran mansión, con dos albercas, una canche de tenis y una de basquetbol, su estructura era muy especial, puesto que era como una cuadrada: dos edificios frente a frente y un cómo lado que las unía de las puntas, en color rojo, mientras que el frente era en blanco con dos araucarias adornando la entrada.

Dentro de la gran casa, la música estaba a mucho volumen con varios chicos y chicas entrando y saliendo, además de haber actividad detrás de la casa, con caballos corriendo, siendo montados-No me imagine que celebrarías tu cumpleaños…de una forma tan aburrida-Star estaba en la sala junto a Mari, con una copa de corte fino, llena de champagne-No hay alcohol, ni música buena, ni tipos guapos

-Con Guapos te refieres a mi hermano Star…mira-se levanto harta de las quejas de la chica-Yo te invite, asi que aguántate ¿sí?, de saber que serias asi, jamás te hubiera aceptado…que mocosa tan insolente-se fue exclamando maldiciones dirigidas a Star y sin inmutarse por la presencia de ella-Que mal educada

-No la culpes, esta estresada por la salud de su madre-Raúl se sentó junto a ella y le arrebato la copa de champagne-Además no la culpo…desde lejos vi tu cara de niña caprichosa, adiós-se fue dejándola furiosa y sin la copa de champagne.

-¿Estarás bien Mari?

-Claro Drake, soy fuerte podre superarlo-ambos hermanos estaban en la orilla de la piscina, mientras otros estaban dentro nadando, jugando, etc.- ¿Piensas soltarle al bomba Star…ahora?-Mari tomo de la botella que tenia y luego rio-Sera un agradable regalo de cumpleaños…sé lo que hago, mamá ya se reencontró con Dick, deben venir para acá y delatarlos frente a todos será mi mayor satisfacción-sonrió con malicia mientras soltaba una risa-De nada sirve el don que tienes, si no vas a ayudar a mamá

-Ella tomo una decisión, decidió darles una oportunidad a quienes le traicionaron, en vez de ayudarnos a nosotros y decírnoslo, el problema es hacia nosotros, no les incube a ellos

-Les incumbe desde que Star está vinculada con el demonio, lleva su sangre

-Si la matamos, todo acabara

-Te equivocas-Robín venia con Luna, abrazándola de los hombros y ella recargada en su pecho-El no muere, solo suspende el ciclo de vida…Drake tiene razón, de que sirve que veas los tiempos, el pasado de las personas al tacto, el futuro con la mirada, y el presente con el dolor, si solo la harás sufrir

-Lo que tengo no es un don, es una maldición-los tres guardaron silencio al ver como unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos-La muerte de nuestro padre no fue tu culpa

-Si les hubiera dicho, esto no abría pasado, no abría necesidad de soltar la verdad, este problema lo resolverías todos…como una familia

-No es por eso por lo que estas asi, estas así por lo que ya no puedo ser en Madrid-Mari la miro enojada mientras se levantaba rompiendo con su mano la botella-Ese imbécil no merece mis lagrimas

-Y aun asi se las estas dando-Mari la miro con odio, mientras sus hermanos las miraban confundidos-No tiene caso que sigas ocultándolo, Mari, tienes que desahogarte

-No estoy ocultando nada Luna, ¿y para que desahogarme?, no estoy triste, esa etapa ya la pase, puedo seguir con mi vida sin ningún pro…-su boca quedo abierta, pero sin salir sonido alguno, mientras sus ojos se abrían y se cristalizaban, Luna, Drake y Robín la miraron un momento hasta seguir su mirada y ver a un chico de cabellos negros profundos, largos y amarrados a una coleta baja, de ojos verdes y piel un tanto pálida, junto a una chica de mismos rasgos solo que de cabello ondulado, Luna los miro detalladamente, hasta que abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y se tapaba la boca con sus manos-Chris…tian-el chico tenía su mirada en Mari, mientras la muchacha se ocultaba detrás de él y miraba a todos con miedo-¿Qué…haces aquí?-Luna se paro frente a Mari, rompiendo el contacto visual, el silencio reino y antes de que Christian hablara, un puñetazo se planto en su cara y Mari estaba frente a él, viéndolo con odio y lagrimas-¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí mal nacido!

-No vine por gusto, vine por mi hermana

-Largarte de aquí si no quieres que yo te saque a patadas de mi casa-los dos se miraban con odio mientras Star venia hacia ellos-Valla, no me imaginaba que tuvieras novio

-Cállate, estúpida bastarda…¡todos adentro ahora!-se fue antes sin darle una cachetada al chico y entrar como demonio a la casa, poco a poco todos fueron entrando a la casa, hasta que el salón quedo lleno y Mari tomo el micrófono-No lo haría-Christian estaba junto a su hermana, al lado de Luna y los chicos-Oigan, les tengo una noticia, por favor que mis tíos y familiares este aquí, acabo de descubrir algo sobre el paradero de mi padre biológico

-Si lo hará-Robín se llevo una mano a la cara y se tallo las sienes-Esa muchacha tonta-Pero antes, creo que ya es hora de que yo les cante una nueva canción ¿no?-todos comenzaron a aplaudir y Drake, Robín y Raúl subieron al escenario-Bueno pero ahora voy a dedicar esta canción a mi adorada cuñadita Luna, ya que la canción, lleva su nombre-Luna estaba un poco sonrojada, mientras se acercaba donde sus padres, sin siquiera mira a Garfield y sentarse del otro lado del sillón, tomando a su hermano mediano Max y lo arrullaba a su pecho, puesto que se estaba durmiendo-Bien, la canción se llama Luna y la escribió mi hermano y la tocaremos junto a la banda musical de la secu, de la sección de cuerdas, además de una invitada a la que consideramos parte de la familia…subirá a mi señal aun no les diré-Robín era la segunda voz, Mari la primera, Drake estaba en la batería y Raúl en el bajo, antes de empezar, Drake hizo subir a Christian, para que subiera y tocara la otra batería, ante la mirada asesina de Mari-Muy bien, empecemos chicos…

_Entiendo que no puedo suplicarle una vez más_

_Pero nada se detiene_

_Solo vivo para ti_

_Dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir_

_Como un vicio que me duele_

_Quiero mirarte a los ojos_

_Y cuando te me acercas_

_Se acelera mi motor_

_Me das fiebre_

_Me hago fuego y me vuelvo a consumir_

_**Dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir como un vicio que me duele**_

_**Quiero mirarte a los ojos**_

Cuando ambos hermanos empezaron a cantar, algunos aplausos se escucharon, mientras él solo, Mari lo hizo con una amiga suya y novia de Raúl, Carmen.

_**Luna**_

_**No me abandones más**_

_**Que tiendo a recuperarme**_

_**En la cuna de tus cráteres**_

_**Silencio**_

_**Se abre la tierra**_

_**Y se alzan los mares**_

_**Al compas del volcán**_

La chica que venía con Christian subió al escenario, después de señalarla Mari, entro con el micrófono y se sentó junto a Robín.

_**Y cuando te me acercas**_

_**Se acelera mi motor**_

_**Me das fiebre**_

_**Me hago fuego y me vuelvo a consumir**_

_**Dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir **_

_**como un vicio que me duele**_

_**Quiero mirarte a los ojos**_

_**Luna**_

_**No me abandones más**_

_**Que tiendo a recuperarme**_

_**En la cuna de tus cráteres**_

_**Silencio**_

_**Se abre la tierra**_

_**Y se alzan los mares**_

_**Al compas del volcán**_

La chica, se alzo y comenzó a mover los brazos, mientras Mari decía las últimas palabras y ella, de sus manos soltaba unas pequeñas luces platas que subieron hasta al techo y luego fueron bajando como copos de nieve y haciendo una reverencia la final

_Luna…._

_Luna…_

Todos rompieron en aplausos y Mari tomo el micrófono-La chica que me acompaño cantando es alguien a quien considero mi hermana, Brenda Gordon…antes de que empiecen con sus exclamaciones de sorpresa déjenme decirles algo-Robín la miro enojado, mientras todos prestaban atención a Mari que bajo del escenario y se acerco a Star-Amiga Star, ¿sabes el pasado de tus padres?

-¿A qué te refieres?, ellos siempre han sido empleados de Bruno-Mari se carcajeo y luego la alzo-Que ingenua eres niña

-Basta Mari, tu madre y los padres de Star son los únicos que deben hablar de esto con ella

-¿De qué hablan?

-Te equivocas, yo también puedo y debo decirle, ella tiene todo el derecho de saber la verdad de sus padres y de cómo nació

-No soy ingenua y no necesito la historia de la flor y la abejita

-¿Sabes acaso que tus padres antes eran parte del grupo llamado Teen Titans?-Star la miro como si estuviera loca y rio-Eso es solo un cuento de niños

-No querida, ese grupito de chicos súper héroes si existió y estuvo aquí, en New York, eran 5 y uno de ellos era mi tío Garfield

-Basta Mari, deja esta payasada y déjala a la niña en paz

-¡No!, ¡Ella debe sufrir lo que mis hermanos y yo sufrimos!-sus ojos mostraban tanto dolor y odio contenido-¿Qué sucede aquí?-en la puerta estaban Dick, Richelle y Victor-¡Perfecto!

-¡Basta Mari, solo te estás dañando!...¡Ustedes vallase y llévense a su hija!

-Nadie se moverá de aquí hasta que yo diga toda la verdad

-¿De qué verdad hablas?, ¿y cómo es eso que ustedes eran súper héroes?-miro a sus padres, que palidecieron junto a Victor y miraron a Garfield, quien solo tenía ojos para Mari-Mayra has algo

-¿Qué puedo hacer?, Mari ah estado muy enojada, ah estado aguantando todo por 16 años, creo que es lo más justo-Mayra se levanto con su pequeño bebé en brazos y miro a Mari-¿Quieres que yo te responda?

-¡No!-todos los adultos, a excepción de Mari gritaron-Dime qué cosa es, ¡dilo si tanto te frustra tenerlo!

-…espera deja que disfrute esto-Mari le sonrió con malicia a Dick y el capto el mensaje-¡Espera, deja que sea yo el que le diga todo!-se acerco a ella y la tomo por el hombro-¡No te atrevas a tocar idiota!-le tiro una cachetada y Star se lanzo contra ella-¡No el pegues a mi padre!

-¡Se lo merece, es un maldito bastardo!-la tomo de los hombros y le tomo la cara-Tu padre y tu madre se hacía llamar Raven y Robín, dos integrantes del equipo, junto a Cyborg, tu lo conoces como Víctor

-No, mis padres eran empresarios de toda su vida-Star estaba aterrada al ver que sus sueños tal vez si eran ciertos, que todo lo que _**él **_le enseñaba por las noches-Haber, desmiéntanme-miro a Dick y Richelle pero ellos simplemente no pudieron ver a Star-¿Sabes quién era la quinta integrante?

-¡NO, cállate! ¡Estas mintiendo!

-No te miento querida, mi madre estaba en el equipo, ¿sabes cómo era su nombre?

-…Starfire-miro a sus padres y comenzó a llorar-¿Por qué me pusieron su nombre?

-Tu padre asi lo decidió, si eras varón yo escogía el nombre y si eras niña, el te lo iba a escoger-Star se tiro al suelo a llorar-¿Por qué me lo pusiste?-Dick la miro con impotencia y se acerco a Mari la tomo fuertemente de los hombros-¿Cómo sabias todo eso?

-Yo no soy estúpida, ¿crees que me iba a tragar el cuento de que Malcome era mi padre?, ¡No soy estúpida!, siempre lo supe, siempre lo he sabido…siempre eh sido yo la que te ah torturado por la noches con todo lo que mi madre ah vivido y lo que la hiciste vivir, esas pesadillas yo te las hacía, cada vez que mi odio hacia ti aumentaba, esas pesadillas eran mucho más fuertes, yo estoy vinculada a ti-lo tomo del brazo y entrelazo el suyo con el de él-Y eso, es tu peor castiga…querido _**padre**_-todos guardaron silencio ante sus palabras, algunos con sorpresa, otro con tristeza y otros con enojo-¿¡De que hablas!, ¡El es mi padre!

-Te equivocas…hace 17 años todo era felicidad con ellos-empezó a rodear a Dick-Tu madre y mi padrino eran una feliz pareja-Star miro a Garfield quien solo asintió-El tío Cyborg estaba con su esposa Anna, ¿y adivina mi madre con quien estaba de novia?-Star miro a su padre y el solo asintió con la mirada gacha-No es…es imposible, mis padres se amaban desde siempre, siempre me quisieron tener, siempre soñaron con mi llegada

-¿Qué crees?, que tu madre le decía a mi pobre padrino que esperaba el momento para formar una familia y ni que decir de mi ingenua madre, siempre creyendo en lo tonta que es la amistad…y el amor-miro a Christian disimuladamente y este intercambio miradas con Luna, la cual estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, con Robín abrazándola fuertemente-¡Me estas mintiendo!

-¿Qué gano con ello?

-¡No puede ser verdad!, ¡ellos me esperaban siempre! ¡Soñaban con que algun día naciera!

-¡Pues que crees, que no era cierto! ¡Bienvenida al mundo de la realidad Star, tu solo fuiste la metida de pata de Raven y…tu padre! ¡Eres una bastarda! ¡Por tu culpa mi madre se alejo de tu padre, mi tío fue lastimado por la ramera de tu madre, por tu maldita culpa somos lo que somos!

-Cállate!, ¡Ya basta tú no eres mi…!-se cayó y Mari sonrió de lado-Dilo, vamos…¡Di que tu y yo compartimos el mismo padre! ¡Que somos medias hermanas!

-¡No!

-Y eso no es lo peor-Star la miro y Mari la tomo en brazos-Tu, querida niña, tienes en tu cuerpecito a un demonio…un demonio por parte de tu herencia materna, de tu querido abuelo

-El…el está muerto

-¿Segura?-Mari trono los dedos y detrás de Luna y Robín un dos figuras se materializaron-Te presento a tus abuelos: Samuel y Odded-era un hombre de cabellos un poco azulados, de ojos negros y alto, mientras la mujer era una copia de Raven, solo que sus ojos eran lilas y sonreía de forma macabra-¡Es imposible! ¡Yo vi morir a madre!

-Y es cierto hija, yo morí…pero gracias y a mis queridas nietas estoy aquí-abrazo a Luan a su pecho y le beso la frente-Luna es una necromana, como Christian y su hermana-explico Robín con tristeza en los ojos y mirando a Dick-¿Necromana?

-Necromancia, el arte de mover cuerpo, resucitarlos y controlarlos-Christian estaba detrás de Mari-Star, no te preocupes, con mi ayuda podrás controlar a ese demonio que está en tu cuerpo-la mujer sonrió satisfactoriamente, mientras ella y Mari reían-Hija

-No…díganme que no es cierto, que es solo una pesadilla, que despertare y volveré a estar como antes, que todo será como antes

-Ya nada será igual-Drake estaba al lado de ellos 3 y miraba por la ventana-Mari…

-Ya tuve lo que quería-se fue retirando con una gran sonrisa, con Christian y Brenda detrás de ella-¿¡Esto es lo que querías!, ¡Arruinarnos lo que hemos hecho para Star!-Mari detuvo su paso y Christian le tomo un brazo-…tu arruinaste mi vida desde que besaste a mi padre la primera vez-Mari le mostro su cara y todos ahogaron un grito de miedo: Mari lloraba algo negro y rojo, su piel comenzó a quebrarse y sus ojos eran amarillos-Star no es la única con un demonio interno Raven-Garfield estaba apretando sus puños, conteniendo las lagrimas, Mari recupero su marcha y desapareció en las escaleras-Discúlpenla por favor

-Drake tiene razón, nuestra hermana ah sido la más marcada por todo esto, ella está pagando algo que nunca quiso

-¿Por qué abrir la boca ahora?

-Hoy ella cumple 16 años, su demonio podrá tomar el control de su cuerpo en cualquier momento, Star los cumple hasta dentro de 3 meses, ella conto todo, para que la abuela Odded pudiera ayudarla y el abuelo la entrenara Dick miraba a Robín, que solo tenía ojos para las escaleras por donde su hermana subió-No lo hizo por egoísta…lo hizo para que Star sobreviviera, ¿no es asi…Kori?-todos giraron a un ventanal junto a la puerta, por donde Drake miraba la luna. Kori estaba sobre el barandal, con la bata ensangrentada y llorando-Star puede sobrevivir, si logramos que el demonio cambie de cuerpo ella vivirá

-¿Por qué te preocupas por salvar a mi hija y no a la tuya?

-Porque mi hija, amiga Raven…esta muerte desde que nació, ella nació muerta-Dick abrió con sobremanera sus ojos y los fijo en Drake y Robín-Nunca lloro, nunca gimió, ella nació muerta, pero el demonio es lo único que la mantiene viva, Kori al descubrir al demonio intento buscar alguna ayuda, y en la búsqueda enfermo-Garfield abrazo a Mayra, que solo lloraba en silencio-Hace 3 mese caímos en la cuenta de que ya no había nada que hacer-Mayra se limpio las lagrimas

-Y fue cuando conoció a Christian en Madrid, ambos llevaban una bonita amistad, ambos se aman con locura pero…-Luna miro a Kori-Se privo, cometió el mismo error que yo, se negó a un amor puro-Kori se recargo en el cristal llorando-Le dijo que nunca podrían ser algo más, el demonio lo mataría, discutieron y Christian le grito que si eso era lo que quería, lo aceptaría pero que ella jamás podría amar a alguien más que no fuera él y ella le dijo lo mismo, un día antes de que regresara de ella, ambos volvieron a pelear, pero…paso algo más, porque cuando llego estaba cambiada, estaba…plena y enojada, ahí fue cuando comenzó en planear para decirle la verdad Star-Luna se abrazo a su madre-Sera mejor que todos nos vallamos-Los Terrison acompañaron a la salida a los invitados, mientras Brenda bajaba-Mi hermano se quedo cuidando de Mari

-Está bien, muchas gracias por venir Brenda

-Mi hermano no quería faltar al cumpleaños de Mari-Brenda resultaba ser una chica tímida y un tanto ingenua-Dijiste que tu apellido es Gordon

-A-asi es señor Dick-la muchacha se acerco a Drake y se oculto detrás de el-No pienso morderte

-No es por eso, Brenda es demasiado tímida

-Como tu hace 5 años amor

-Cállate Robín-todos se rieron ante los sonrojados rostros de Luna y Brenda-Vallan a descansar, Brenda será mejor que te quedes, tu hermano tardara con Mari-Kori se alejo del ventanal y voló a las escaleras-Buenas noches…y feliz cumpleaños niños-ella extendió los brazos y ellos se fueron a abrazarla, algunos soltaron una pequeña risa, al ver que la altura de Kori era muy escasa para llegarles mínimo al cuello-Para mi cumpleaños pediré que ya no crezcan o que crezca yo…_"tienen la misma altura que Dick"_-pensó con tristeza, beso la mejilla de cada uno y subió las escaleras-Muy bien, será mejor irnos par que descanse, vámonos Mayra-Garfield se acerco a Max que estaba dormido en un sillón y lo cargo en su espalda-Un placer volver a verte Victor-Mayra le sonrió con gentileza-Valla que todos hemos cambiado, ¿puedo?-dijo señalando al bebé de Mayra-¡Claro!-se lo dio y el bebé se despertó alterado y cuando vio a Victor comenzó a hipar-¡No bebé no llores mira mira!-se acerco a Garfield y le dio un zape, a lo que el pequeño soltó risas-No seas bruto, a mi no idiota

-¿Star?-Richelle se quiso acercar a Star pero ella le rehuyó y se fue a sentar a un sillón un tanto alejado de todos-Hija…

-Iré yo

-Luna, hija pero ya…-Luna ignoro de una forma gélida a su padre y se fue a sentar con Star-Star no fue la única que bajo de la nube, de familia perfecta-Mayra quiso ir, pero Robín la detuvo-Sera mejor esperar, ¿quieren habitaciones?, supongo que ellas tendrán mucho que hablar-Drake miro a su hermano, el ahora tenía un semblante rígido-¿Qué pasa?

-Es mamá, estaba muy lastimada

-Iré con ella, tal vez necesite ayuda para curarse. ¿Vienes Richelle?-ella dudo un poco, pero luego comenzó a caminar-Te encargo a Vic, Victor

-¿E-enserio lleva mi nombre?-sus ojos estaban cristalizados y sobarba su nariz-Claro, luego hablaremos del a padrinaje ¿vale?

-¡Te amo viejo!-lo abrazo fuertemente despertando a Max de golpe-¡Papá algo se acerca!-antes de que reaccionaran la puerta se abrió de golpe y un viento los envolvió a todos, hasta alzarlos-¡Max!-el niño se alejo de su padre y fue a azotar al suelo-Valla valla, que tenemos aquí, un pequeño retoño del chico bestia-una mujer entro envuelta en una corrientes, tapando su cuerpo, su piel era gris pálida de ojos blanco y cabello de igual color-Dime precioso, ¿Dónde está Kori?

-No bruja-Max salto de donde estaban y ante la sorpresa de Dick y Victo, se transformo en un león de tamaño mediano, solo que en vez de ser verde, este era café oscuro-Valla, pensé que no heredaría eso de ti Garfield

-Max heredo de mi, Raúl de Mayra, Luna es la que salio distinta, ella es necromana Dick… ¡No Max!-el león se había lanzo a la mujer pero está lo esquivo fácilmente-¡Deja a mi hermano!-Luna se paro frente a Max, que estaba lastimado, ya que se fracturo una pata-¡Luna salgan, llévatelo!-Garfield comenzó a desesperarse, y es que su cuerpo suspendido no le daba libre movimiento y el viento, apretaba con más fuerza si se movían-Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejarla sola

-Robín se desespero completamente hasta que de sus manos comenzó a formarse las bolas de energía que Kori utilizaba antes-Les parece una última pelea chicos-Victor miro a Dick y a Garfield, que parecía batallar en dejar su orgullo o no-Garfield…

-Robín, lanza un de esas a ese adefesio

-Si padrino-se concentro y una gran bola de color verde fue a estamparse a ellas, logrando hacer caer a todos-salgan, debemos alejarla de las chicas

-¡Maldito mocoso!-una gran roca de la puerta entro y se posiciono sobre la mujer, haciéndola caer y aplastándola-Bien hecho Raúl

-Gracias _pa´_,

-Muy bien, salgamos al patio y tengamos una pelea como en los viejos tiempo _**¡Buya!**_-Dick sonrio ante el entusiasmo de Victor, tal vez, solo tal vez…las cosas podrían mejorar.

* * *

><p>Bueno, la cancion es de <strong>Zoe<strong> y se llama **Luna**, tambien se me paso el nombre y autor de las canciones dle capitulo pasado, la primer que puse se llama: **Hate That I love You** de **Rihanna & Ne-Yo**, mientras la segunda se llama: **Mi vestido azul** & es de **Floricienta, gracias y perdon por las molestias ^^.**


End file.
